Falling Stars
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: Tucker and Jazz are brought together by mysterious falling objects in the sky.  My first TxJ.


**A/N: This is the first story in a series of what will hopefully be a lot. This is in response to the Writer's Block Challenge designed by Devianta and myself to help get us out of any writer's block situations we have. If you would like to join, let us know and we'll put you in our C2. This week's challenge is (obviously) "Falling Stars". **

**In addition to all that fun info, this is my first official Tucker/Jazz fanfiction. Give it a try; you might like it, too. Drop me a review and I'll be extra happy with you.**

**Falling Stars**

Jazz stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes. To be technical, tonight was Danny's turn to do this chore, but Jazz happened to be in the room looking for some late-night brain food when Danny's ghost sense had gone off. What was a loving older sister to do but complete the task for her ghost-butt-kicking little brother?

So she was subconsciously washing the dishes as she looked out the window. It was one of the few nights in the bumbling city of Amity Park that you could actually see the stars, and this sort of atmosphere helped her think better. She smiled at the beauty of the outdoors.

All of a sudden, she saw a bright light in the sky. To her peripheral vision, it appeared to have a greenish tint and it fell to the Earth at an impossible speed.

On impulse, she dropped the plate she had been working on and rushed out her front door. The falling object must have been her brother (though she was praying this wasn't the case), and judging by how quickly it had fallen, he must have been hurt pretty badly.

She ran faster and faster toward the park, the place where she had seen it fall. Once she got there, she checked and made sure her Fenton thermos was securely in her belt within reach. She walked stealthily around, looking in all directions, but seeing nothing. No people, no ghosts, and no Danny.

Just then, she heard something behind her. She jolted around and held out the Fenton thermos in front of her.

And came face to face with a very mangled-looking Tucker Foley holding out his own Fenton thermos.

Once the initial shock had warn off, they both began to laugh a little bit in nervous relief.

"What are you doing here, Tucker?" Jazz asked.

"I thought I saw something crash in the park. I guess I was wrong, though. What are you doing here?"

"Same thing. I thought it was Danny."

"Maybe we were both just seeing things," Tucker suggested.

Jazz gave him a quizzical look. "Tucker, do you realize that the odds of that happening; of both of us having the exact same delusion at the same time; are astronomical?"

"I…uh…I guess so," Tucker said smoothly, putting his hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment.

But Jazz seemed not to notice. "Tucker…what if…what if we've both been brainwashed by a ghost?"

"Jazz…"

"What if they're trying to make us see things so that we'll go out and try to help Danny, when in reality they're just using us for bait?"

"Jazz…!"

"What if there's a ghost behind you right now, ready to grab us and take us to his lair so he can lure Danny into his trap? Oh my gosh, Tucker, what are we going to--"

"JAZZ!"

"What?"

Tucker held up his PDA. "I just looked up the news on channel five. It turns out there was what sources are saying looked like a falling star somewhere in the near vicinity."

Jazz looked up and repeated slowly, in realization, "A…falling star?"

"Yeah. I guess we both saw the star and assumed it was Danny in trouble. Kind of funny, isn't it? That we would both think the same thing," he said.

"Yeah. Kind of funny…"

They stood in awkward silence for a little while before Jazz said, "Well, I think it must be past curfew. We'd better be getting home."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll walk with you until we get out of the park."

"Alright," Jazz said, not thinking anything of it.

After a few seconds of walking in more silence, Tucker asked, "What are you supposed to do when you see a falling star again?"

"According to silly superstition, you're supposed to make a wish."

"Oh," Tucker said thoughtfully, "I thought you were supposed to kiss someone."

"No, that would be New Year's Eve and mistletoe."

"Right. I knew that. I just get them confused sometimes," he said with a small laugh.

Jazz couldn't help but laugh as well. "I guess it could work both ways. You could always wish to kiss somebody."

Suddenly, Tucker's laughs became weaker. He cleared his throat before asking, "Who would you wish to kiss, Jazz?"

Jazz stopped laughing as well. The seriousness with which Tucker had asked her that question struck her as odd. "I…I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering," Tucker mumbled.

They stopped talking for awhile again until they reached the park entrance (or, in this case, exit). Their houses were in opposite directions from the entrance so they stopped to say their usually goodbyes.

But as they stopped, they each saw something out of the corner of their eyes. Turning their heads, they noticed more greenish-tinted falling stars. Jazz stared at them in awe.

"It's so pretty," she said.

Tucker shook his head, unbelieving that she had just given him the perfect opportunity for a compliment. "Not as pretty as you."

Jazz blushed and lowered her head, turning from him slightly. She didn't quite know how to feel. Something inside of her kept squirming every time Tucker was around, but it had been especially awkward today. He wasn't exactly the kind of intellectual she had always pictured herself dating, but he did know how to carry on a conversation pretty well with the help of his PDA to guide him through an intelligent chat.

Then there was his reputation. His wasn't quite that of a loyal, caring boyfriend-type. He was more of a "hit-on-the-girl-then-go-for-another-one" kind of guy. But according to Danny, something lately had been magically making him do that less and less. But she was still unsure about how to take his comment.

"Thanks," she said quietly, still blushing crazily.

Suddenly, she felt Tucker's hand in hers and she was shocked to find herself facing him with a sincere look on his face. More sincere than she had ever seen him before, and this made her cheeks become positively on fire.

"Jazz…I've made my wish. And you're the only one who can make it come true," he said.

She couldn't help but giggle. It was so corny, but so…Tucker. She found herself unwilling to refuse him, so she leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss that she thought would last a few childish seconds turned into a passionate battle of tongues as they each began to pour out their souls into their first real kiss either of them had ever shared with anyone.

They only broke off when they heard someone angrily clear his throat. Their eyes went wide with mortified shock. They knew that voice. In fact, in a way, it was the voice of the very person that had brought them together tonight.

"Danny?" Jazz asked skeptically, hoping beyond hope that it really wasn't him.

They both turned to see a very angry ghost boy glaring at them. If glares could kill, they would have been dead ten times over by now…well, at least Tucker would have been.

Then, Jazz realized that, if he wanted it to, Danny's glare _could_ kill, so she stepped in.

"This…isn't what you think, Danny."

"Oh, isn't it? He asked, infuriated. "I left you to go fight a ghost, expecting you to be home when I was done so that I could finish the dishes, and I find out _this_ is what you've been doing this whole time? With TUCKER?!?"

Jazz immediately realized that if Danny had been in the park the whole time, it may have been his ecto-blasts they had been seeing, not falling stars, which would make her explanation all the more unsuitable. But before Jazz could get another word in edgewise, a female voice called out from behind a tree, "Danny what's going on out there?"

They all turned to see Sam walk over to them, looking positively disheveled. Danny's eyes grew wide with panic as he turned back to his sister.

"Daniel Fenton…what have _you_ been doing tonight, hmm?"

Danny gulped as Sam came to stand by him. Now it was a face off between Jazz and Tucker, and Danny and Sam.

"I was, uh…well, we were just…" he tried to say nervously.

"We weren't doing anything completely inappropriate, Jazz, if that's what you're insinuating. We only got here a few minutes ago once Danny was done with his ghost-fighting. We were doing the same thing you and Tucker were doing, if I'm putting this all together correctly," Sam explained for Danny confidently.

Jazz just continued glaring at a distressed Danny, which gave Tucker his window of opportunity to secure his friendship with Danny.

"Look, D, I'm sorry, man. I just…you know how I haven't been hitting on so many girls lately and you asked why? I said I had someone special I wanted to concentrate on, but I wouldn't tell you who? Well…this is why."

Danny nodded, merely in shock now. No one seemed to be angry anymore, but all were definitely self-conscious.

"So…" Danny said at last, trying to ease some tension. "What do you say we just forget this whole thing ever happened?"

Sam nodded, but Tucker and Jazz stayed still.

"I don't think I really want to forget this night," Tucker said softly, looking at Jazz.

Blushing, Jazz said, "Me, neither. And I never will."

And as they gazed into each other's star-reflecting eyes, Danny groaned and turned away, completely horrified that his sister was now going to be dating his best friend.

"Why me?"

"Don't blame us, Danny," Jazz said, not taking her eyes off of Tucker. "Blame your falling stars."

And as they kissed again, Danny gave them a perplexed and utterly disgusted look.

**Well, there you have it. My first official Tucker/Jazz piece. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Did I get their characters well? Did you like the "plot"? Does it fit with our category of "Falling Stars"?!? Drop me a review! Just press the button by "Submit a review" down there that says "Go" and type to your heart's content. Please.**


End file.
